


[Podfic of] magic in hidden places

by carboncopies



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Food, Ice Skating, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kisses in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by storiesfortravellers.Author's summary: Everyone has a small, often trivial magic power; revealing it to your lover is a big step.Basically, Wil and Viv being adorable.Length 5:08





	[Podfic of] magic in hidden places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [magic in hidden places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107172) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 

> Saving Face is one of those movies that I can watch over and over again, it's one of my favorites, I highly recommend it to anyone who is able to get their hands on a copy. 
> 
> Thank you to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission to transform your works! (and also for creating such a fun and interesting fic for a movie that is fifteen years old with a tiny fandom)

You can stream or download the podfic through the SoundCloud player embedded below, or click through to listen in the SoundCloud app or website.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment to let me know how I did. 
> 
> This was my first attempt recording using an actual microphone instead of my phone mic. It took me about twice as long to edit but I am learning SO MUCH.


End file.
